deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cori Shyreth
''Common Statistics Race: Hin Origin: Calimport Skin: pale Hair: snow white Eye Color: skyblue Clothing: usually various shades of blue and white Weapons: exotic weapons Spoken Languages: Common, Halfling, Auran, Elven Deity: Shaundakul Parents: Halflings working at the Copper Ante in Calimport. Class: sneaky ''Base Ability Scores Strength: Her strength is similar to tall folk. Dexterity: She is very nimble and quick. Constitution: She is not particularly resilient. Intelligence: She is relatively well spoken and smart, but not smart enough for lengthy conversations with wizards. Wisdom: She is strong willed and very observant. Charisma: She is unremarkable. ''Background She grew up in Calimport, in a tavern and halfling gathering point called Copper Ante. One of the rare halfling gathering places in that human city of trade, business and shady deals. At Cori's birth, her parents were worried, was she the price the family had to pay for the foolishness of her grandpa? Her hair is white as snow and her eyes two pools of blue sky. Even when she stays in the sun her skin never darkens, but stays pale and whiteish. Her Grandpa, always too curious for his own safety, and now he could have compromised the safety of his family as well. He couldn't help but cut a shady deal with one of those djinni, that roam Calimshan. He wanted the gift of flight and magic, like those sorcerers with dragon or demon blood. The djinni fused the poor hin's soul with one of the wind devils. For the rest of his life grandpa was able to do magic as well as fly. But every night when his soul slept, the air mephit's soul awoke and went out to cause mayhem. And now... Cori had the same weird hair and eyes as her grandpa after his transformation. Luckily Cori stayed in her bed when sleeping. And didn't cause any more mayhem then her big brother or the other kids at the Copper Ante. Maybe it was just a little remnant of the wind devil's blood, a reminder to all descendants that you should not cut shady and ill worded deals with the djinni. All was well, until one day... Cori was playing hide and seek with the other hin her age (they were ~12 years old). And as the seeking was about to discover her hiding place, she actually vanished from sight, became invisible. One of the adult hin noticed this and informed her parents. They were very worried. What could they do? Things became bad, her playing mates would not play with her any more. The adults were worried and unsure. It became unbearable. A year later, a mage from the college from Silverymoon, who had requested help from the Copper Ante's hin, to finalize a deal in Calimport safely, noticed her and wondered why the other hin were isolating Cori. He was told the story of Cori's grandpa and her "condition". The wise man laughed and tried to explain that there was nothing to worry about. But the hin weren't so sure. The djinni had cause quite a lot of trouble and distress in this region. The mage asked Cori if she wished to leave her home and travel to Silverymoon and study the arts of magic with him. Her parents thought it a good idea and the college of magic in Silverymoon has a very good reputation: If somebody could help Cori and be trusted, it would be them. Cori agreed, life had become sad and loney in Calimport, since her friends and family felt like she was cursed and had to be "healed". Cori stayed at the college of magic in Silverymoon until she reached adulthood. She was not taught in wizardly ways, but rather encouraged to use her own inner magic, to awaked the storms inside her. She was happy to see that the college did not see her as a wind devil as the hin of Calimport had said. The Mages explained to her that she had traces of air mephit blood, creatures that looks similar to imps, but are actually creatures of the plane of air, who often act as servants to the more powerful djinni. With a better understanding of the source of her magic, she was able to make great progress in her studies and harness her inner winds better. ''Character traits: habits, behaviour and knowledge She loves sitting in a windy spot where she can see clouds racing in the sky. Category:PC